


[白度]鱼缸(fishbowl)

by haitianyueye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: [白度]鱼缸(어항/fishbowl)原作：0시0분[0时0分] ( http://fishbowl.dothome.co.kr/)翻译：海天月夜(http://librata.lofter.com)2014年翻译的鱼缸重新修改一些词句分成两章发上来。





	1. [白度]鱼缸(fishbowl)1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [어항](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451874) by 0시0분. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次时隔五年重新备份时把这篇文也从头梳理了一遍，毕竟当初还是有不少生涩之处，这次修改了一些语句。  
> 阅读鱼缸时全程推荐BGM《savege night》，是原作者0时0分主页里鱼缸的BGM，纯音乐。 
> 
> \--------------
> 
> 此外文中出现带有*号的段落，里面所指的是实际存在的一首歌，랄라스윗(lalasweet)的《파란 달이 뜨는 날에(The Day When Blue Moons Rise)》翻译过来是《蓝月亮升起的那日》，歌词很美，当年手痒翻译了歌词，歌词翻译见本文最下方，很贴切本文的一首歌曲。

1.

喜欢爸爸还是喜欢妈妈？

我总会充满自信地回答。喜欢妈妈。人们以惊讶的表情问我。为什么？而我就会无话可说。因为那个问题对我来说毫无价值。因为我憎恨爸爸。爸爸是个垃圾。爸爸会让妈妈哭泣。让别人哭泣的人是坏人。所以爸爸是坏人。妈妈也是这么说的。说爸爸是个坏人。

我无法相信爸爸是与我有着血缘关系的人。我长得完全不像爸爸，甚至连姓氏都不一样。因为我跟的是妈妈的姓。在屈指可数的会面中，每当爸爸看到我的脸，他总会变得不知所措。就算有意掩饰也还是能感觉得出。爸爸不爱我，就像他不爱妈妈。爸爸无法面对我。因为外表与自己过于相异的年幼的儿子，过于陌生。

仍记得握着电话放声大哭的妈妈。我的幼年期一直被那种记忆充斥着。毫无血色的妈妈，哭泣的妈妈，大喊大叫的妈妈，紧拥住我的妈妈，抚摸我脸蛋的妈妈的脸。每到夜晚，妈妈总会紧紧抱着我入睡。直到我长到七岁为止的很长一段时间，我一直都是那么入睡的，因此直到现在我也无法独自入睡。

所以才会冒着背部硌得慌的不适感睡在地板上。因为叔叔讨厌床。我望着蔚蓝的天花板，重复着睁眼与闭眼的动作。我的旁边很安静。叔叔的呼吸声非常微弱。偶尔会因为声音太小而感到恐惧。每当那时，我都会把手指探到叔叔的鼻下。叔叔会无语地望着那样的我，然后微笑。没有办法。因为我还没有完全长大，而且对我来说，幼年期有着绝对的力量。妈妈的呼吸声很大。因为压抑着诸如眼泪，郁愤，怒气，委屈等一切感情。也许是在向着对自己毫无关心的爸爸做垂死挣扎也说不定，说她正活在这里。

“我把冰水包好了。”

叔叔向我递来了水瓶。用便当布包好后再用橡皮筋绑住中间。只要倒入冰水，水瓶外部总会浮现一层水汽，导致教科书被弄湿。细心的叔叔在我还没来得及抱怨就已经自觉地帮我解决掉了。会在坏事发生之前提前做好一切预防措施。我没有接过水瓶只是定定地注视，结果他也一起保持着递来的姿势。抬头看了叔叔的脸，与递过水瓶时的表情毫无二致。叔叔一般从不动摇。我笑着接过了水瓶。叔叔也笑了。我的笑容和叔叔的笑容应该是不同的含义。虽然不知道是什么，但感觉就是如此。

“我去上学了。”

叔叔点了点头。我看着那个动作，然后缓缓关上了门。叔叔站在玄关目送着我。大门关上时，我仍然站在原地。直到里面传来叔叔锁门的声音，我才会迈开脚步。

明明夏蝉还没有开始鸣泣，天气却似步入了盛夏一般，大清早就如此炎热。我的汗流得很多。我很不耐热。每当步行上学或放学后，我总会浑身乏力。上午的课时会睡得天昏地暗，而回家之后也会一直恍惚到冲澡为止。恍惚到想和叔叔说些日常琐事都心有余而力不足的程度。

学校很无聊。把自己的书包放到位子上时，虽然有很多人和我打招呼说，金钟仁，早啊，不过其中并没有朋友。虽然有一起去食堂吃饭的同学，却没有朋友。明明我期盼的是心灵上的交流，却没有适合的孩子。也许是我在鸡蛋里挑骨头也说不定。也许只有我一个人觉得朋友是个很了不起的存在。不过可以确定的是，没有同龄人能让我产生交流的想法。

不过想了想，也只能那样。八岁时因交通事故失去了双亲，和父亲的友人一起生活的人生本身就是不平凡的。听说家庭环境会对成长带来非常重要的影响，从那种意义上，也许我是有点偏离了也说不定。对其他人感到模糊的距离感，也许并非与我的成长背景无关。如果能有人努力进入我的围栏就好了，可惜谁都没有那么做。在这个利己主义理所当然地蔓延的社会，连自己的成绩都来不及提高的孩子们又怎会对我倾注关怀。是幻想那种事的人浪漫过头了。所以我打从一开始就从未期待过。保持着适当距离的关系似乎是最为干脆的。  
而且比起这些，我还有叔叔，所以无所谓。

“晚上要吃什么？”

叔叔一直都会待在家里。他会在我上学的时候外出。偶尔也会在深夜出门，但无论如何，在我滴溜溜睁着眼的时候，他总会陪在我身旁。我一边擦拭着遭遇了雷雨后湿淋淋的头发，一边提议吃拉面。

“拉面？”  
“外面在下雨啊。”

可是对身体不好啊。叔叔模糊了话尾。我指向了窗外。粗粗的雨丝正不断倾泻。叔叔顺着我的手指望向了窗外。想吃的只有那个吗？我点了点头。叔叔以无可奈何的表情答应了我。我很清楚叔叔会败给我。叔叔赢不了我。就算并不赞同，最后也仍然会输给我。

“先等会儿。”

因为叔叔，

“马上给你煮。”

一直觉得对不起我。

我把吸管插进了叔叔递来的酸奶瓶里。叔叔看着用完全长开的男人的外表吸着酸奶的我笑了。看来叔叔仍然把我当成婴儿呢。也许是无法面对成长了的我才会那样也说不定。因为随着我的成长，叔叔的罪恶感也会越发加剧。虽然不知为什么，但我能感觉得到。因为我虽然很慢吞吞，却并不迟钝。只是反应不大而已，眼力却很好。小时候翻过爸爸的钱包。没有一张家人照片的空荡钱包内侧放着某人的照片。惊慌的爸爸。悲伤地扭曲的表情。妈妈每晚哭着闹着抱着我渴求的爸爸的某个东西。

飘来了拉面的味道。叔叔很擅长料理。虽然我自己也并不挑食，但这并非我个人的意见。只要是吃过叔叔做的料理的人都会交口称赞叔叔的料理实力。并不出类拔萃，却是任谁都会喜欢的那种平凡。是叔叔的特长。

“钟仁啊，吃拉面了。”

叔叔在叫我。我一手拿着早已开始见底的酸奶瓶走向了厨房。叔叔揭开了铝锅的锅盖。火红的拉面里放了辣椒和葱，鸡蛋，年糕，甚至还有饺子。

“来。”

见我满足地笑了出来，叔叔弯起了眉眼。皱纹少得不符年龄的眼角很是干净。叔叔仿佛只是个与我同龄的男孩。

“看起来很好吃呢。”

不，那也许只是我的自我合理化而已。虽然是童颜，但绝不可能被当成高中生。

“吃吧。”

穿着白色棉T的叔叔坐在了我的对面。只是煮个拉面也围上了围裙。担心溅到衣服上。叔叔的预防措施做得向来彻底。在坏事发生前就会遏制在源头。我看着正往盘子里拨我那份拉面的叔叔的手。用手拿着汤匙舀着汤水。饺子和鸡蛋，年糕也放了很多。我支着下巴观察着那些动作。叔叔的脸上倒映着摇曳的水影。因为我的背后有个水族箱。感觉叔叔的身上有股水的味道。

“我开动了。”

吃完晚饭后要给鱼喂食了。我急忙打住了思绪。

 

叔叔是格纹衬衫的爱好者。他说是方便在里面穿短袖。叔叔绝不会露出胳膊。一直以来都只穿着长袖。叔叔的衣柜里满满的都是长度能盖住手背的长袖。只穿长袖的叔叔很少在夏天外出。白天只会窝在家里，顶多会在相对凉爽的晚上出门，而且一定会带上他的车。偶尔袭来难以忍受的高温时，叔叔会拿出仅有几件的短袖换上。然后一定会佩戴手表。戴在贴着肉色创可贴的手腕上。叔叔说他怕冷，所以只穿长袖，说没有手表会不方便所以佩戴手表，说因为被蚊子叮了才贴创可贴，但我知道那些都是谎言。叔叔只穿长袖佩戴手表贴着创可贴的理由是，

“钟仁啊，叔叔先出去一会儿。”

我无可奈何地点了点头。叔叔抚过了我的额发。一定要给电风扇定时后再睡。叔叔嘱咐，可张望了半天最终还是由自己设好了两小时的定时。是无法信任懒惰的我吧。我抱着枕头坐在了被褥的正中心。叔叔偶尔会在晚上出门。然后对我露出抱歉的神色。叔叔以为我讨厌一个人睡。其实不是讨厌，而是无法入睡。

今天有些凉爽。明明白天很炎热，入夜后气温又降下了一些。叔叔穿上白色体恤后又套了件红色的格纹衫。暗色的牛仔裤明明绝不是那种款式，却依然很宽松。今天的衣袖也一如既往地覆盖着叔叔的手背。我很清楚那个理由。

“早上见。”

因为手腕上有道疤。

“晚安。”

叔叔关掉了房间里的灯。关掉煤气阀门的声音，开合冰箱门的声音，整理各种物品的声音相继响起之后，玄关处的大门开了又关。至今仍用钥匙锁门的自家大门的另一边，传来了叔叔用钥匙锁门的声音。咔嚓。听到那声音，我睁开了合上的眼。

叔叔的手腕上有道巨大的伤疤。红色的粗粗的疤。比周围的肉凸出不少的那块肉即使贴上了创可贴也仍会凹凸不平地凸起。一横一竖共两道杠的伤疤很是可怖。那是非常深的疤痕。只有毫不犹豫地深深刺入才有可能留下那种伤疤吧。虽然我并没看过叔叔制造出伤痕时的表情也无法去断定，但似乎会是那样的。如果是叔叔的话，充分有可能那么做。那道伤疤能明确地显示出了叔叔是多么狠的人，又是多么迫切地渴求着死亡，令我害怕。虽然至今从未仔细观察过，但是自己既然记得如此清晰，看来当时一定让我受到了极大的冲击。在蠕动着脚趾嬉戏了片刻后，我又坐起了身。独自过夜的日子便是我要放弃睡眠的日子。明天大概会在学校睡上一整天吧。不过那又如何。我走进厨房打开了洗碗台上方的橱柜。有一格被药盒塞得满满当当。那些都是叔叔的药。从消化药头痛药这种一目了然的药物到死死盯着歪歪扭扭的字母也盯不出个所以然的药物，可以确定的是这些药都会被叔叔服用。有段时期热切盼望着死亡的叔叔总会带着无数的药过活。我有时分不清叔叔到底是希冀死亡还是希望活着。而偶尔通过衣袖窥见到虽然不深却分明用刀划出来的那些伤口时，总会遍体生寒。仿佛一口气吞下了五颗冰块。每到那种日子，叔叔总会服下比平时多出不少剂量的药。而我的头痛也会再次叫喧起来。

“叔叔到底去了哪里呢？”

是去见爱人了吗？

“这次会是谁呢？”

我一边跟鱼儿们搭着话，一边紧紧贴在水族箱前。黑暗的四周，只有深蓝的水族箱在闪闪发光。五彩玲珑的热带鱼在水族箱里缓慢游弋。看起来真是悠闲。我的眼睛随着热带鱼的游动转动了起来。

叔叔有很多爱人。虽然不会一次见上好几个人，却会与不同的人见上好几次。叔叔不断地谈着恋爱。虽然没有介绍给我，但是只要看叔叔的手机壁纸或听到叔叔的通话声就能知道。有电话打到叔叔的手机时，如果叔叔会看着我的眼色走到阳台接听，那便是爱人的电话。每当那时，我都会紧紧贴坐在地板尽头的阳台窗边。叔叔的通话声就和他的呼吸声一样小。我会竖起耳朵，为了听清叔叔的通话内容而费尽心力。那样的话即便听不全内容，也能听到一些大致的对话。对方有时会是胜姬小姐，会是珉宇先生，会是姐姐，会是哥，也会变成惠仁啊，或俊亨。叔叔是不问年龄的双性恋者。

“嘁。”

我嘟囔着。无法说他是个花花公子。因为再也不会有人能像我叔叔那样在交往时对那人尽心尽力了。会发挥娴熟的料理实力为对方做便当，会烤蛋糕，虽然不知具体是什么，会一直为对方准备这个准备那个。每晚都会温柔地通话，偶尔会在凌晨开着车出去兜风。叔叔对恋爱真的很热心。

“可是却无法长久啊。”

隔着水族箱的玻璃，我用手指点了点热带鱼的鼻子。热带鱼受惊一般逃离了此处。啊，不能给它压力的，抱歉。我摇了摇手。热带鱼转身游向了别处。看来是闹别扭了。真小气。

叔叔的恋爱最多不超过两个月。真是个谜。像叔叔这种程度的话长得也帅，性格也温柔，虽然体格有点小，但是我觉得比那些肌肉壮汉要好多了啊。蜷起膝盖坐了下去，下巴枕到了胳膊上。其实我知道为什么叔叔的恋爱无法持久。

叔叔并不喜欢那些人。叔叔谈的是形式上的恋爱。以‘因为要这么做’的想法而做着一切。要说我是怎么知道的，光是看着就能明白了。叔叔的身上没有热恋的人所特有的氛围。就像世界无比美丽，一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情也会让人愉快之类的，那些特性在叔叔的身上统统找不到影子。叔叔是寂静的。叔叔所特有的静止氛围无论做什么都不会消失。也许是叔叔在紧抓着不放也说不定。但若要因此断定叔叔是个不懂爱的人，却也并非如此。

爸爸的身上有股水的味道。用香水武装自己的年轻爸爸。但是在面对着爸爸的时候，我一直都能闻到带着腥味的水的味道。虽然爸爸的脸很干，手也很干燥，却莫名地总有种湿漉漉的感觉。每次见到爸爸时，总会抹不去受潮的感觉。叔叔也是。叔叔也一样。

热带鱼不知疲倦地不停游弋在比自己的身体大上无数倍的水族箱里。幽蓝照明下的宽大水族箱。角落冒着气泡，铺着一层白色石子的水族箱。我蜷起身体聆听着电器运作的声音。感觉到蓝色的余光洒在额头上。依然毫无睡意。

 

本就贪睡不说竟然还敢熬夜。看着四周渐渐亮起，我开始自责了起来。热带鱼仿佛在嘲笑我一般嗒吧着鱼鳃。脑袋里仿佛有支锣在敲响。不断幻听到低沉的震动声，脑袋钻心的疼。随意地伸展双腿后，我揉搓起了开始发麻的小腿。抽筋了。我拿开了手。如果盲目去揉反而会痛上加痛吧。我一边发出怪叫，一边等待着抽筋停止。仿佛通了电，连指尖也在阵阵发麻。这都是一直蜷缩着一动不动的缘故。我总会在奇怪的地方有着惊人的集中力。一直放任漫天思绪的后果就是不知不觉间过去了数小时，连身体也落得满身疮痍。紧缚着身体的感觉消失后，我立马躺倒在了地上。水族箱的蓝光长长地洒落在我的肚子上。从脚底传来的细微震动一路窜到了脑部。我任由身体沉浸在那股震动所带来的记忆之中。

那是一个冬日。我曾和叔叔一起去过水族馆。我家的水族箱根本无法比拟的巨大水族箱们。除去间或可见的刻意塑造成大自然产物的造型之外，全部都是深蓝光影的延续。多到记不清的无数种类的鱼儿在那里面呼吸。我兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳了起来。叔叔似乎也颇有兴趣地阅读过几个告示板。

是不常外出的叔叔难得提出的邀请。这个事实更让我开心。找出几乎从未见过的黑色毛衣穿上的叔叔。在那件毫无纹路的毛衣上，传来了年代久远的感觉。那种无法随意触碰的气息。奇怪的是，叔叔似乎显得更加年轻了。端正地放下的头发令他看起来就算说是大学生也不会有人质疑。散发着类似被褥的味道的毛衣。不知为何，我产生了哀痛的心情。所以我一直围绕在叔叔的周围。围绕在由于四周的水族箱，而在脸上氤氲出一个又一个蓝色圆圈的叔叔的身边。叔叔走得非常缓慢。仿佛每走一步都会背负上什么东西一样，又似乎是在把堆积着的那些东西一个个展开端详。而停住了虽然缓慢却不曾间断的叔叔的前进脚步的，是有条鲨鱼在其中游弋的巨大水族箱。叔叔愣愣地望着巨大而宽敞的容器。总感觉叔叔毫无变化的表情正在骤起波浪，真的只是因为深蓝光晕的关系吗。

洗漱完出来后，发现叔叔已经回到了家。睡得好吗？询问时的脸蛋无比憔悴。虽然此刻连睁眼都是种煎熬，我却还是费力做出了精神的样子。在叔叔的面前，已经摆好了丰盛的早餐。我拿着叔叔放到我手中的勺子坐到了餐桌前。叔叔拉开对面的椅子坐了下来。明明一眼就看得出非常疲倦，却仍然坚守着位置。因为我讨厌一个人吃饭。因为叔叔很了解我。我舀起了一勺汤。

“叔叔。”  
“嗯？”

叔叔的声音干巴巴的。一点都不像约会归来的人。是恋爱不顺利吗。但是恋爱顺利的时候似乎也并无二致的样子。表情似早已蒸发不见的叔叔的脸。不会超出一定音域的声音。看起来这世上的任何事物都无法动摇叔叔。叔叔倦怠地眨动的眼，并没有催促叫了他后没了下文的我。我看向了叔叔放在餐桌上的手。与声音一样干燥的手。修剪端正的指甲，边缘呈圆形的手指。我放下了碗筷。叔叔在杯子里接好水递给了我。我摇摇头整理起了书包。叔叔站在正往脚上套鞋子的我的身后。叔叔伸出了雨伞。

“在下雨。”

望向了窗外，果然有很多雨滴。关了窗户后一点声响都听不见，竟然没有发现这个事实。我晃了两下因睡眠不足而沉重得像是浸入水中的脑袋，然后接过了雨伞。路上小心，叔叔拍了拍我的肩膀。我点点头走出了家。

上学路。这是穿着校服的孩子们的天下。雨伞上不断滴答坠落着雨滴。平时上学时一般都会收听音乐，可今天却什么都没戴。因为我喜欢下雨的声音。虽然被雨水溅湿的裤脚会紧贴着脚踝而有些不便。我守望着穿着与我同款校服的人群。

曾经看过爸爸高中时的照片。准确的说是爸爸和叔叔的。连常见的家人照片都不见一张的爸爸的钱包里所放置的，唯一一张照片。坐在紫藤花盛开的紫藤树下的长椅的爸爸和叔叔。与我相同年龄的爸爸和叔叔正扬着比花还要灿烂的笑容。彼此搭着肩膀，在脸蛋旁边比着“V”的手势。我在那张照片上，看到了至今从未见过哪怕一次的叔叔顽皮的笑脸。正露出真心幸福的明亮表情的二人，与我所见过的两人太过不同，根本就不像是同一个人。爸爸为了直直注视着照片的我，娓娓道来。他指着叔叔的脸，说：他是都暻秀哦。现在想想真是可笑。暻秀既不是舅舅也不是叔父。竟然说，都暻秀哦。

“很美。”

很美。十九岁的爸爸和叔叔，不，边伯贤和都暻秀，那么青葱。明明只是看到照片而已，却好像咬了口青苹果似的，嘴里都泛着酸甜的味道。散发着新鲜的香气。年幼到连叔叔是谁都不知道的我，强烈地感受到了，他们的十九岁。在那张照片之中。

没有一张家人照片的爸爸的钱包。绝不会为了妈妈和我让出心中位置的爸爸。

我真的很讨厌爸爸。爸爸不爱我。爸爸也从不顾家。妈妈也因爸爸的漠不关心而发了疯。留在那个可怕的家里的，只有我一个人。爸爸不断以工作为借口流连在外。在那个过程中，虽然不知道他有没有见别的人，但是能肯定的是并没有把心交给妈妈。爸爸从没有充满爱意地拥抱过我。无论是哪个家庭都至少有一本的相册，我却从未拥有过。连一周岁生日的照片都没有。我只是个‘出生了’的孩子。并不是因为希望，因为相爱而诞生的孩子，而是因为做了那个而生下来的孩子。

我小心翼翼地避过了水洼。

叔叔没有变老。仍然是与爸爸拍照时的那个样子。虽然被我称赞为童颜时，叔叔会说绝对不是并不好意思地笑着摆手，但我知道。叔叔仍保持着那个样子。没有改变。叔叔停滞在与爸爸共度的时间里。我，并非傻瓜。

叔叔，

“雨下得很大呢……”

爱着爸爸。

 

就像叔叔爱着爸爸，我也喜欢叔叔。但我不会强求。我不会为了得到叔叔而撒泼。只是喜欢而已。只要能看到叔叔就会感到满足。

从我八岁时起抚养我长大的叔叔。我完全不明白他收养我的理由是什么，也不知道他是怎么处理了周围的事情。叔叔没有说给我听，我也不会想去知道。总之我和叔叔就像家人一样成长。然而并不想当成家人。我分明爱着叔叔。而那对我来说是无比自然的事情。就如少年成长为青年一样。是因为我身上流淌着爸爸的血液吗。我要从这种地方感受到自己是与爸爸相连的吗。

不，错了。我也不想那样。爸爸是愚蠢的。

“叔叔。”

我像热带鱼一样嗒吧着嘴。黑漆漆的家里很安静。因为叔叔会在餐桌前看书，按理说厨房的灯应该是亮着的，但是今天连它也是灭着的。就像进入了影子里。窗户打开着。从纱窗的小洞钻进了雨水。家里很潮湿。有股腥味。照亮着家里的只有一道模糊而幽蓝的灯光。不经意间看向水族箱的我差点失手摔下手中的书包。

“鱼。”

热带鱼浮在水面。翻着肚子。而那旁边漂浮着胀透的饲料。鱼死了。叔叔房间的门紧锁着。我胡乱脱下了被雨淋湿的校服。只穿着白衬衫和裤衩就站到了水族箱前。藏身于水草下的另一条热带鱼仿佛在不安地仰望着我。我拿着纸巾伸向了水面。照明下可以看到我生出了鸡皮疙瘩的胳膊。真的，很讨厌。

为什么要死掉呢。

一切的一切都死得太过轻易。

无法吃下投喂的饲料。就那么任它被水泡烂发胀。就像爸爸一样，毫无责任心。不会去收拾自己犯下的事情。我忍住了呕吐感。咬住了嘴唇。用纸巾包住了死鱼。看来饲料得用筛子捞出来了。从手心漏出了水。感觉很糟糕。扔进垃圾箱吧，我抱着这个打算走向了厨房。

“钟仁啊。”

吓了一跳。明明没有听到推开房门的声音的。叔叔沉静的声音敲击着我的背。正绕过餐桌的我猛地止住了脚步。叔叔走近了我。抓住了我的手腕。手很冰凉。拿走了纸团。我的手又变轻了。只余下黏黏的水汽残留在掌心。叔叔正毫不怜惜地抓着纸团。明明是那么疼爱的鱼，却像是抓着世界上最肮脏的东西般抓在手上。叔叔大步走向了卫生间。我快步追赶着叔叔。

“叔叔！”

叔叔保持着被我抓住一条胳膊的姿势打开了卫生间的门。然后把鱼扔进了坐便器。发出了噗通的声音。为什么要把它扔进那里，看着我吃惊的表情，叔叔微微一笑。沉寂的眼。叔叔的脸上在笑的只有失了色的嘴唇。叔叔在模仿着‘笑’。

“本来就要扔进坐便器的。”  
“为什么？”

叔叔盖上坐便盖后，毫不犹豫地冲下了水。我皱起了眉头。叔叔的脸上再次泛滥起了水族箱的氤氲水汽。荡漾着的蓝色水波。

“因为结束过一次的东西，再也不会回来。”

叔叔的侧脸很泰然。我感到胸口发闷了起来。仿佛有人在我的心窝放上了巨石，呼吸困难，胃里翻滚。我的体内像是产生了一个水族箱。仿佛有条鱼儿游弋在我体内的水中，翻搅着我。我忍住了呼吸。好让鱼儿感到疲惫停止游动。好让我体内的波浪停止荡漾。我筛选着要对叔叔说的话语。

“能处理掉的话早早处理掉啊。一回来就看到那个吓了一跳啊。”

我言不由衷地抱怨。叔叔直直注视着我。眼睛毫无动摇。

“嗯，是呢。”

叔叔虚脱地一笑，拉起我的手张罗着要去洗手。我不作抵抗地被拉进了卫生间内部。个头只到我肩膀的叔叔。在打开卫生间照明的同时，叔叔脸上氤氲着的水的气息也消失得无影无踪。可是我却能从叔叔身上感觉到水。

“钟仁啊，给，香皂。”

感觉到浓郁的水的味道。

 

MP3出了故障。因为在雨天把它放进了书包的前置袋里。我习惯在撑伞时把伞往前遮，所以书包经常会被淋湿。如果能再慎重一点的话，就不会把电器放进那里的，完完全全是我的疏漏。我茫然若失地俯视着无法启动的MP3。很难办啊。

“应该再小心一点的。”

叔叔往我的水杯倒了刚热好的大麦茶。传来了浓郁的香气。若是平时我早就高兴得抽动鼻子了，可现在的心情似乎不是时候呢。我以惨淡的心情将视线固定在了餐桌上。叔叔抽出我对面的椅子坐了下来。我的确无比沮丧。连鱼儿的饲料都没有投喂，今天是由叔叔投喂的。连晚饭也剩下了半碗。叔叔用手指嗒，嗒，敲击着餐桌。是在想什么呢。是在意我吗。

叔叔喝了口大麦茶，把水杯推到了我面前。是在示意我喝下。我在纠结着。因为太过忧郁，现在什么都不想咽进喉咙以下。但是因为是叔叔让我喝的。我把掌心贴上了水杯，然后用双手举了起来。瞥了眼叔叔，他正端正地用手指穿过水杯的把手。感觉自己就像个小孩子，我感到了些许的羞耻。抽出了裹住水杯的手，学着叔叔捏着把手。叔叔毫无声响地静静饮用着大麦茶。我也那么做了。

“给你买个新的？”

叔叔询问。用沉静的眼眸望着我。我急急放下了水杯。

“修好就可以了啊。”  
“还是直接买新的吧。”

身为自由翻译家的叔叔收入并不少。比起其他人属于颇有余裕的。因为没有支出。虽然我是高考生，却也早与入学考试断交了许久。每个月除了定期支出的生活费与税金外没有需要花钱的事情。除了基本支出外，叔叔和我的消费也只有维持水族箱的钱而已。其实即使是那个，也不是需要耗费几十万韩元的东西。也就是说，叔叔说这些是有理由的。叔叔不会做没有理由的举动。只会说自己力所能及的范围里的话语。叔叔和爸爸不同，很有责任心。但是如果要换句话形容叔叔的那一面，

“出过一次故障的东西，一般很难再复原了。”

也可以说是胆小。我咬住了唇。平白无故生出了一股怒气。叔叔根本是无关痛痒。那是叔叔的口头禅。诸如离开手边的东西再也不会回来一类的话语。虽然从未提起过，但是叔叔活到现在，肯定放弃了许多东西。我瞥了瞥叔叔被严实盖住的手腕。然后想象着药物鳞次栉比的橱柜。

叔叔捏了捏毫无回答的我的肩膀，说，吃晚饭吧。今天要看电影吗，钟仁？向我问来的叔叔的声音显得非常缥缈。肯定不是去电影院，应该是指收费频道播出的电影。因为叔叔讨厌外出。看来是觉得我因为MP3故障而非常伤心。虽然也的确如此就是了。不过现在这般消沉的理由明明不只是因为那个。但我仍然照常点了点头。以伤心的脸。因为叔叔。

 

爸爸和妈妈在我七岁那年死了。因为交通事故。由爸爸驾驶，妈妈坐在助手席的车子，在撞上防护栏后坠入了水中。我不清楚流淌在那条公路旁边的是河水，湖水还是大海。因为根本不打算去知道。只知道，滚落的车子掉进了深而宽的水坑，妈妈和爸爸被关在了车子里，就那么沉入了水中，仅此而已。

那时的记忆虽然对我有着巨大的威力，却非常的片面。衔接不自然，间或会有停顿。知道的只有爸爸不爱妈妈和我，以及妈妈怨恨着那样的爸爸，像抓着救命稻草般依靠着我。啊，还有叔叔对爸爸来而言是非常重要的人。虽然那时的我并不知道叔叔是谁，但，还是能知道。并不是爸爸告诉的我，也不是他做出了什么出格的惊人举动。实际上我并没有见过叔叔。只是感觉如此而已。比如把照片里的叔叔拿给我看的爸爸，还有一个人独处时爸爸的样子。什么都不懂的小孩子的直觉，往往比任何东西都要鲜明而锐利。

不清楚妈妈和爸爸有没有离婚。不过爸爸和妈妈一直是分居而住的，而我也只和爸爸见过屈指可数的几次面而已。那些短暂的记忆就像发生在昨日般生动而强烈。初次踏足的爸爸的家。放着入睡的我不管，直到凌晨都把自己关在陈列着许多书籍的房间里的爸爸。被呜咽声吵醒后悄悄走近房门的年幼的我。放置在爸爸房间里的水族箱。从门缝中泄露出的稀薄蓝光。蜷缩在水族箱前的爸爸。抱着并起的双膝的细瘦胳膊。爸爸弯曲的单薄背脊。瑟瑟颤抖的尖锐肩膀。看着那样的爸爸，我幼小的心里，生出了大量的湿气。仿佛水族箱进入了我的身体，水流一直淌到了我的喉咙口。鱼儿游弋在我的体内，肆意地翻搅着我。

暻秀呀。

说完这句话，爸爸用手遮住了自己的脸。泪水顺着蓝色幽光照射的手流下。与装满了水族箱的水是不同的水。无比粘稠，剪不断理还乱地纠缠在一起的，那种。

这是无法用常理来说明的匮乏。我无法入睡。却会规律地吞吐呼吸。为了让叔叔安心。我的内里仿佛穿了洞一般空虚。我无法向任何人说明。只能为了填满它而独自伤神。转过视线看向一旁，可以看到叔叔。为了无法独自入睡的我，叔叔会和我一起睡觉。在并不宽敞的家里，每一个角落都会被水族箱的蓝光照射到。有时我会觉得这个家本身就是个巨大的鱼缸。所以才会令我只要微一开口时就被水侵入也说不定。并不是我的体内有水族箱，而是我身处于水族箱之中。

小小地蜷起的叔叔的背。虽不动摇却很尖锐的肩膀。萧瑟的胳膊肘。抱着自己入睡的，孤独的叔叔。叔叔近乎梦呓一般，以非常微弱的声音呢喃。

“伯贤啊。”

毫无湿气地干涸掉的叔叔的声音，令我再次喘不过气。感觉一开口就会倾泻出蔚蓝的水。我用尽全力吸气再呼气。看起来像陷入沉眠一般。为了明知叔叔被蚕食殆尽的心，却仍要睁一只眼闭一只眼。叔叔身上的水味，爸爸身上的水味，我在把它们藏起。

叔叔总会说起，你爸爸真的很喜欢你。我笑着，在心里咽下了未出口的话语。叔叔什么都不知道。爸爸真正喜欢的到底是什么，爸爸为什么会哭，爸爸的钱包内侧到底装了什么，爸爸为什么一直湿漉漉的，为什么散发着那么浓郁的水味。叔叔是个傻瓜。但是我什么都不会说。我不希望叔叔的手腕受伤，不希望服药量增加，也不希望叔叔的空洞越来越大。

“伯贤啊……”

叔叔的声音就像雪白的泡沫般飘散在空中。我的记忆在摇曳。就像水族箱里的水草。我开始翻来覆去。叔叔把逐渐变重的呼吸声再次收了回去。我背对着叔叔。紧紧闭上了眼。真的，很讨厌。

为什么要死掉呢。

一切的一切都死得太过轻易。

 

“结婚后连面都没见过。”

被问到是否与爸爸非常亲近时，叔叔如此回答。微妙地躲避着我的眼，面上挂着微笑。仅仅牵动了嘴角。又，在模仿笑。我没有错过叔叔极其细微的动摇，准确地将之捕捉。面对通常的事情绝不会动摇的叔叔，只要是与爸爸有关的，即使是非常小的事情，也会轻易地动摇。

“为什么？”  
“因为两人都很忙。”

叔叔的手指抚摸着杯沿。窗外的夏蝉在不停鸣泣。周末清晨，阳光与水族箱的蓝光混合着流淌的我家，充斥着蔚蓝的声音。我把放在椅子上的腿放了下来。发尾尚未干透的叔叔的头发散发着和我一样的洗发液香气，与通过敞开的窗户流淌进来的夏日气息混合在一起。在称得上生机勃勃的风景里，叔叔却不自然地独自僵硬。我用叉子叉起了叔叔切好的青苹果。

“要忙到什么程度才会让朋友之间都无法见面？”  
“因为养小孩的时候总有各种要费心的地方啊。”

苹果的小切块在臼齿之间被一一嚼碎。

“你爸爸真的非常喜欢你哦，钟仁。有时候还会给我发来你的照片呢。”

小时候极为罕见地和爸爸见面时，我总会站在爸爸的手机摄像头前。而在那前方，爸爸会略显生涩地抱住我的肩膀。

“会经常和爸爸一起去吃好吃的，去买玩具，不是吗。”

爸爸总会在我快要忘记他的长相时过来找我，领着我去各种地方。然后在我的双臂里抱进一堆小孩子会喜欢的东西。我那时在想什么呢，感觉到什么心情呢。

“看来你那时太小了，已经记不清了呢。”

爸爸并不爱我。

“你爸爸和你妈妈，还有你。就像电视里的家人一样生活得非常美满。”  
“不是说没见过面吗。”  
“偶尔会联系。”

叔叔微微一笑。是与照片截然不同的笑容。我再度咬了口苹果。充满生动感的声音。清爽的味道沾染在唇边。

我的妈妈和爸爸从未像电视里的那些家人一样美满过。爸爸和妈妈是分居而住的。妈妈在外人面前会假装若无其事，但是一到夜晚就会抱着我痛哭着诅咒爸爸。而爸爸，自我有记忆以来，与他见面的次数少到屈指可数的地步。明明连我的眼睛都无法好好直视，却会和我拍照，给我买上一大堆玩具和零食。爸爸时常张开钱包的内侧，久久地注视。我在饭店吃饭的时候也是，在玩具店挑选玩具的时候也是，第一次也是最后一次踏足爸爸的家的时候也是。水族箱里荡漾的蔚蓝水波。我至今仍然清楚地记得那时蔓延到我的脚趾尖的蔚蓝气息。  
而叔叔，是个傻瓜。

“叔叔和爸爸真的关系很好吗？”

吃完了吗？朝着拿起盘子起身的叔叔的背影，我投去了质问。叔叔小小的肩膀瞬间僵硬。却随即放松了下来。无力耷拉的叔叔的肩膀。仿佛背负着重物一般，看起来无比辛苦的叔叔的背。叔叔把盘子放进了洗碗台。

“是呢，不清楚呢。”

然后再次模仿微笑的动作。

 

无论是书籍，电影还是电视剧，叔叔向来都无法看到最后。总会在即将迎来结局的地方打住。明明在这之前都会非常投入地观看的。一开始原以为是嫌麻烦，或是觉得没意思，没了兴趣，但是看他总是如此，似乎也并不是因为那些理由。于是提出了疑问。为什么无论看什么都不会看到最后。面对我的质问，叔叔露出了难为情的表情。挠着后脑勺的手就像孩子的手一样小。

就那样。

明明是经过深思熟虑后提出的问题，得到的答案却如此不切实际。面对着我不解地歪起的脸，叔叔开了口。

因为不怎么想知道。

独留结局终止的电影。笔记本屏幕上停留着鼠标箭头。片刻前还在运行着播放器的机器底部在散发着热气。我把手掌贴到了那里，不到片刻便移开了手。与我并肩坐在沙发上的叔叔坐起了身。说着，钟仁啊，要给鱼喂饲料了。这是冬天即将结束的时期。披着黑色针织衫走过去的叔叔的背影很单薄。因为正被流感缠身。略长的发丝整齐地覆盖着叔叔的后颈。流淌着蔚蓝气息的叔叔的背。孤独的背。

叔叔有时会紧紧抱住自己。蜷缩在水族箱的前面。会紧闭眼垂下头。那种时候的叔叔感觉真的随时都会消失。到底在做什么，到底在想什么，虽然无比好奇，我却无法问出口。因为仿佛与我身处不同空间。抱着自己的叔叔正处于其他的空间。叔叔。孤独的叔叔。

我的确还小。我很清楚在这个能轻易活过80岁的世界，19岁的确小得一塌糊涂。但是也不会因此而觉得我在这19年里没有感受学习到任何东西。在这也许会有人说太过短暂的人生中，我也以我的标准踏实地积累了不少东西。而那便是我无法紧紧拥住叔叔的水味的理由。

单方面的关系只会带来伤痛。在那个关系里，越是贪心，伤口也会越发严重，甚至连原本拥有的都会失去。匮乏只会变得越来越严重。就像妈妈再怎么挣扎也无法得到爸爸一样。就算被关在车子里一同沉没，又能有什么意义。妈妈会满足于那个结局吗。身为卑劣胆小鬼的爸爸撞上了防护栏后就此坠落。再怎么抚摸钱包里的叔叔又能改变什么。以没有勇气为由毁掉妈妈毁掉了我的爸爸是个坏人。必须是这样。我必须讨厌爸爸。虽然叔叔知道了我的这种心思会非常伤心，但我还是无法放弃。作为代替，我会彻底掩饰。

你爸爸。为了仿佛对待着完完全全的他人般称呼着爸爸的叔叔。

“一周后来取就可以了。”

在填好表单放下笔后，职员对我说。我点头表示了解后递过了叔叔的卡。虽然叔叔让我买一个新的，但我还是选择了修理的方法。虽然并不是不花钱，但是比起再买个新的MP3，要花的钱已经少了许多。为什么要放着这个不错的方法偏要说出那种话呢。想起了说着失去一次的东西再也无法挽回的叔叔的脸。因为要换新的机器，里面的数据将被重置。我签下了同意协议。失去一次的东西再也无法挽回啊。每当我随意摆弄物品时，叔叔的脸总会变得苍白。因为担心我会把它弄坏。我总是很不小心，经常会摔碎玻璃杯一类的东西。要是能听进叔叔的话就好了，但是马虎的性格也并不是说改就能改的。每当叔叔看到我手上拿着易碎物品时总会深深地不安。怕摔碎，怕失去。

听到职员说以后会联系后，我应了一声便走出了商场。季节迈入了夏日的正中。是个即便什么都不做也会不断流汗的天气。我疲惫地拖着脚步行走。

一进家门，皮肤立即感觉到了清凉的气息。闻到了冰冷的味道。看来叔叔打开了空调。回来了？今天也穿着长袖的叔叔愉快地迎接着我。我蔫成了霜打的茄子，好不容易挤出了声音回应后径直前去冲澡。

叔叔叫了冷面的外卖。本来要叫参鸡汤的，却被我极力阻止。因为不想在大热天再吃那么烫的东西。虽然叔叔极力主张以热制热，但终究没能赢过我的哼唧。

“叔叔。”  
“嗯？”

明明是有可能以生硬语气回答的情况，可叔叔的回答却仍然简洁如初。反问的脸上没有丝毫动摇。明明是已经熟悉的事情，却依然感到了些许的虚脱。我更用力地拖动起了蓝色的水笔。

“叔叔的愿望是什么？”

没能理解我突然脱口而出的话语含义，叔叔眨了眨眼。我开始咬起了插在水笔顶端的笔盖。刚才去委托修理MP3的地方有个巨大的屏幕。在流淌着恬静歌曲的屏幕下方，浮现了字幕。是简单介绍歌曲的文字。

“英语里蓝月亮升起的瞬间是指非常少有的意思呢。”

叔叔直直地看着我。大大的眼睛不知为何有些空洞。

非常少见地找来的日子。蓝月亮升起的那日。用渴望着那日的恳切心情，祈求着不可能实现的事情的歌曲。缓慢滚动的字幕萦绕于脑海之中。拿着水笔的手轻轻摆动。画了一个圆圈的白色纸张逐渐被蓝色晕染。*

“只是……”

看着我的叔叔的眼正缓慢地往下移动。

“好奇而已。”

叔叔并未出声。我有些为难于怎么继续对话。早知道应该想好后再问的。虽然自责起了自己的冲动发言，却也为时已晚。叔叔放在餐桌上的手静静地停滞着。这个到底要怎么说明啊。正抿着嘴转动脑筋时，门铃响了起来。看来是冷面的外卖到了。我正要出去，叔叔却先我一步站起了身。传来了拖动椅子的声音。不像平时的叔叔，多少有些急促。虽然有些心慌，我却仍然坐在了原处。

“吃冷面吧。”

叔叔把包装好的碗一一放到了餐桌上。我起身为叔叔打着下手。仿佛片刻前的动摇只是幻觉，叔叔再次回归了泰然。若无其事地看着我，若无其事地擦过我的手。摆放着食物的叔叔是平时的叔叔。虽然感到有些错杂，我还是决定就这么过去。

“我把MP3委托修理了。”  
“没有买新的？”

说着木筷子对身体不好，从厨房取来筷子的叔叔睁圆了眼睛。我点了点头。然后决绝地开口。

“叔叔。”  
“嗯？”

叔叔打开了冷面盖。不大的手用剪刀剪开绳结后倾斜了装有汤水的袋子。

“即使无法挽回。”

叔叔的冷面。切得薄薄的梨浮在上面。

“也是能修复的。”

叔叔并没有回答。

 

妈妈总会不时晕厥。会无声无息地在任何地方卸去浑身的力气。我无法解除紧张感。在家的时候总会无时不刻地敏锐地竖起我的感官。然后只要一感到莫名不安就会立刻跑进妈妈的房间。小孩子的感觉是很敏锐的。我会跑到每次都如自己所料地晕倒在地的妈妈身边坐下。然后用力揉搓着妈妈的胳膊。揉搓着妈妈细瘦到只剩骨架的胳膊。晕过去的妈妈太让人害怕。总觉得妈妈会死掉。不会留在我身边。在我差不多快要满头大汗时，妈妈睁开了眼。然后无力地抱住了瑟瑟发抖的年幼的我。我T恤的肩部总是湿着的。哭着谩骂爸爸的声音扎入了早已疲倦的我小小的身体。我，讨厌爸爸。爸爸会让妈妈辛苦。爸爸是个坏人。爸爸不爱妈妈，所以妈妈总会越发靠近死亡。那样我会被独自留下。因为爸爸不爱我，如果妈妈死了的话我会无处可去。即便去了爸爸的家，爸爸也只会注视着钱包里的照片。在那个浮动着水族箱的蔚蓝气息，陈列着许多书籍的房间里。

“钟仁啊。”

叔叔搭上了正失神地望着水族箱的我的肩膀。我把头转向了手的所在。因为刚刚洗了脸而显得更加没有血色的叔叔的脸正俯视着我。

在角落冒着气泡，水草随波摇曳的鱼缸。游弋其中的形形色色的热带鱼。蓝色的照明。

我没有回应叔叔的呼唤，而是把转过去的头转了回来。叔叔也默默地坐到了我的身旁。体格如今已经比我小了许多的叔叔。我的影子完全遮住了叔叔。我产生了微妙的心情。叔叔无聊地睁着的大眼正朝向水族箱。抱起膝盖坐下的叔叔和我的脚背上，落下了摇曳的水的气息。

“叔叔。”

并未看向我这边，叔叔嗯，地出声回答。我蠕动起了脚趾。

“刚才说过的话，能再问一遍吗？”

嗯？叔叔反问。

“就是问叔叔的愿望是什么。”

水族箱后面的墙上挂着我画的蓝月亮。虽然纸上只有蓝色的圆圈，是个拙劣的画作，叔叔却并没有取笑。也没有阻止我把它挂到墙上。只是静静地观望。站在正散发出浓郁香味的沸腾的大麦茶旁边。

叔叔嚅动了几下嘴唇复又作罢。

“叔叔。”

这次是没有回答。叔叔没有回答我的问题。而是抬起胳膊抱住了自己的肩膀。叔叔抱住了自己。把鼻子和嘴埋进了披着蜷曲的针织衫的细瘦胳膊之中。叔叔半阖的眼，不知为何有些萧瑟。在那之上莫名重叠了爸爸的影子，我迅速眨了眨眼。

爸爸的鱼缸是空着的。

“叔叔，困吗？”

叔叔轻轻一笑。然后摇了摇头。纤维摩擦着叔叔的脸，发出了脆脆的声音。我伸直了双腿。鱼儿不知怠倦地游弋。明明自己的朋友在不久前死掉了，却仍然若无其事。露出惨白的肚子浮上水面的鱼儿的样子历历在目。总觉得仍然漂浮在那里。

只装满了一半的爸爸的鱼缸没有任何活物。只有深蓝的照明在照射着空荡荡的水面。那周围没有咕嘟咕嘟的声音，有的只是一片死寂。没有一丝生气。

叔叔小而圆润的肩膀，莫名的有点像爸爸宽而尖锐的肩膀。以及弯曲的背脊和囚于双臂之中的双腿，还有紧紧抱住自己的身体也是。

“我困了，叔叔。”

我拉扯着叔叔。听着我诉说困意的催促，叔叔动起了身。我走在前面。走着走着回过了头。叔叔以和平时无异的表情站在我的影子里。

蔚蓝的水之气息沿着叔叔的脸攀爬而上。叔叔的脸在幽蓝地摇曳。

那个样子，宛如哭泣。

 

我的双亲去世了。而叔叔说的话是对的。那是无法挽回的事情。虽说时间是良药，但还是存在着极限。时间并不能把既有的事情转化作虚无。而距离，也同样无法缩短。

叔叔和爸爸不同，是个有责任心的人。叔叔不会毫无理由地行动。抚养我也肯定是有理由的。曾经只要有人填补我身旁的空缺就能令我安心的年幼期也即将见底。我正在渐渐了解叔叔留在我身边的理由。不，已经知道了。

愿望是什么？

如果叔叔能再次倾听我的问题就好了。虽然想是这么想，但是我也知道，若叔叔这么问我，我也会像叔叔一样哑口无言。叔叔无声地轻轻嚅动了几下的嘴唇。肚子里的鱼儿又开始窜动了起来。我把身体侧翻了过去，背对着叔叔躺好。足够宽大的被褥在叔叔和我之间深深地陷落。叔叔又是那么安静。是睡着了吗。无法得知。因为无论叔叔是醒着还是睡着，呼吸声始终很小。

从敞开的房门外可以看见水族箱。也看得到那后面的蓝月亮。不，那不是月亮。我忍住了呼吸。那是团块。十九岁的惨蓝团块。

我绝对，不会对叔叔说起爸爸的事情。明明不爱妈妈却与她结婚生下了我。虽然千方百计地试图去爱我却终究以失败告终。长得丝毫不像爸爸的我。本就没有惹他怜爱的地方了，甚至连共同的交集都没有，因此才更加无法倾注感情吧。我知道的。爸爸是个坏人。所以我才打算更加抿紧嘴巴。这是我对爸爸施与的一种惩罚。撞向防护栏后落入水中沉没的妈妈和爸爸。其实是热烈地爱着叔叔的爸爸。一直注视抚摸着钱包内侧的叔叔的照片，干涸地呜咽着的爸爸。在空荡荡的鱼缸前紧紧抱住自己孤单地呼唤着暻秀呀，的爸爸。我把叔叔并不知道的爸爸放进了我的心中。把散发着刺鼻的水味的那些整齐叠放。我藏了起慢慢聚集在舌下的水汽。绝对不会向叔叔展现。

“伯贤啊。”

叹息一般唤出口的爸爸的名字。低哑的声音似乎随时都会消失。

钟仁啊，愿望是什么？希望可以这么问我。注视着并非边伯贤的儿子，而是金钟仁本身，脸上洋溢并非模仿的真正的笑容。嗯？会以包裹我的手来代替回答。不再割腕，不再服药，与我一同站在水族箱前。那样的话，我似乎也能若无其事地说出我的愿望了。

“伯贤啊。”

想要看到，十九岁的都暻秀。想要遇到于繁花之下灿烂微笑的那张脸。那样的话，我，绝不会像爸爸一样，像傻瓜一样，错过的啊。

“伯贤啊……”

叔叔的声音变得模糊。不知何时弥漫开的蔚蓝气息蔓延到了我的脚踝。我突然害怕了起来。伸出被褥下的手悄悄抓住了叔叔的衣角。叔叔没有发出任何声音。但是散发着水的味道。所以我觉得叔叔就像在呜咽。我真的很害怕。感觉叔叔会随时翻起惨白的肚子，浮上那遥远的水面。把我遗弃在这深水之下。我想看看叔叔，却怕弄出动静而无法转到叔叔的方向，就这么静静地躺着。伸向反方向的胳膊很不舒服。但是，却实在没有勇气，松开抓住叔叔衣角的手。

苍蓝的满月静静地悬挂。我依旧无法独自入睡。我很孤独。太过孤独。

暻秀呀。

空空的鱼缸。蔚蓝的气息。刺鼻的水味。在深深垂下头紧抱住自己的爸爸的头上，悬挂着蓝色的月亮。

暻秀呀……

叔叔似乎已经沉入了睡眠，已不再说出任何话语。我紧咬住了嘴唇。  
害怕我身上，散发出水的味道。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下为蓝月亮升起的那日的歌词翻译：
> 
>  
> 
> 랄라스윗 - 파란 달이 뜨는 날에(The Day When Blue Moons Rise)
> 
> lalasweet - 蓝月亮升起的那日 
> 
>  
> 
> 作词 金贤雅(音译) 作曲 金贤雅
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜
> 
>  
> 
> 当风止海枯之时
> 
> 三三两两缭绕升起
> 
>  
> 
> 当星止天敛之时
> 
> 开始舞动的冰冻时流
> 
>  
> 
> 无声无息迎来的清晨
> 
> 满载你体香的呼吸声
> 
> 化作春日的浓郁香气找上了我
> 
>  
> 
> 描绘梦的夜晚降临之时
> 
> 细数着对方呼吸的那时
> 
>  
> 
> 宛如夏雨雪般的奇迹
> 
> 抱住活在奇迹中的你
> 
> 驻足停滞的时间之流
> 
> 蓝月亮升起的那日
> 
> 绿雨落下的那一日
> 
>  
> 
> 若清风吹拂海水奔流
> 
> 我将再次从梦中苏醒
> 
> 看不见星星的天空
> 
> 也会理所当然地行走其中
> 
>  
> 
> 描绘梦的夜晚降临之时
> 
> 舞动起透明之舞的那时
> 
>  
> 
> 宛如夏雨雪般的奇迹
> 
> 抱住活在奇迹中的你
> 
> 驻足停滞的时间之流
> 
> 蓝月亮升起的那日
> 
> 绿雨落下的那一日
> 
>  
> 
> 再也不会来临的那日
> 
> oh 那些日子
> 
>  
> 
> 宛如夏雨雪般的奇迹
> 
> 抱住活在奇迹中的你
> 
> 驻足停滞的时间之流
> 
> 蓝月亮升起的那日
> 
> 再不会来临的那日
> 
> \-----
> 
> 韩文原版歌词
> 
>  
> 
> 랄라스윗(lalasweet) - 파란 달이 뜨는 날에(The Day When Blue Moons Rise)
> 
> 작사：김현아 작곡：김현아
> 
>  
> 
> 바람이 멎고 바다가 마르면
> 
> 하나 둘씩 피어오르는
> 
>  
> 
> 별이 멈추고 하늘이 걷히면
> 
> 춤을 추는 얼어버린 시간
> 
>  
> 
> 소리도 없이 찾아온 새벽
> 
> 너의 체취 담은 숨소리가 
> 
> 봄날의 진한 향기로 날 찾아 
> 
> 그때와는 다른 새벽인데 
> 
>  
> 
> 꿈을 꾸는 밤이 오면
> 
> 서로의 숨을 세던 그때
> 
>  
> 
> 눈이 내리는 한여름 같은
> 
> 기적 속에 사는 너를 안고 
> 
> 멈춰버린 시간에 서 있어 
> 
> 파란달이 뜨는 날에 
> 
> 초록비가 내린 날에 
> 
>  
> 
> 바람이 불고 바다가 달리면 
> 
> 나는 다시 꿈에서 깨어 
> 
> 별이 보이지 않는 하늘 
> 
> 당연한 듯 걸어 갈 테지만
> 
>  
> 
> 꿈을 꾸는 밤이 오면
> 
> 투명한 춤을 추던 그때
> 
>  
> 
> 눈이 내리는 한여름 같은
> 
> 기적 속에 사는 너를 안고 
> 
> 멈춰버린 시간에 서 있어 
> 
> 파란달이 뜨는 날에 
> 
> 초록비가 내린 날에 
> 
>  
> 
> 다시 오지 않을 날에
> 
> 오 그런날들에 
> 
>  
> 
> 눈이 내리는 한여름 같은
> 
> 기적 속에 사는 너를 안고 
> 
> 멈춰버린 시간에 서 있어 
> 
> 파란달이 뜨는 날에 
> 
> 다시 오지 않을 날에


	2. [白度]鱼缸(어항/fishbowl) 2（全文完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阅读鱼缸时全程推荐BGM《savege night》，是原作者0时0分主页里鱼缸的BGM，纯音乐。

2\. 

 

我要结婚了。

随着那句话，他伸出了请帖。即使是小小的装饰也饱含着诚意的，点缀华丽的纸张。直接令人眼前一亮的确很像他的风格。我不发一言地接过了它。边缘笔直的请帖很锋利。被扎到的手心很烫。尖锐的边角锐利地刺入了我的皮肤。真的，很像他。

暻秀呀。

我嚅动了嘴唇。要说什么，要怎么说，毫无头绪。要做出什么样的表情呢。视线呢？是要笑，还是要哭。光是呼吸就已足够窒闷。所以紧紧握住了放在膝盖上的手。仿佛有人在死死揪住胸口不放，很疼。

会来吧？

我抬起了头。与他撞上了视线。沉静地沉淀着的眼瞳。若无其事地弯起的眼在笑。不，也许是真的不痛不痒也说不定。我们，曾经快乐过啊。那种程度已足够有趣了吧。似乎在那么说着。喉咙猛地哽住。不能哭。我对自己叮嘱。轻轻放下了请帖。小指碰到了咖啡杯。随着刺耳的声响，杯子里的咖啡溅到了我的身上。我的裤子上沾了几滴咖啡。要快点回家洗干净了。抬不起头。他伸出了手。抓住了我的手腕。把餐巾纸放到了我的手上。没有为我擦拭。我，终于，哭了出来。

夏日会让我的时间感变得迟钝。直到晚八点也依然亮如白昼的窗外。安心于至今大亮的天际，却在看到时钟后产生了仿佛被重击后脑的感觉。喉咙发烫。咳嗽了起来。患上热感而肿起来的扁桃体很疼。散发着甜腻香气的柚子茶远不足以包容脖子的伤痛。因为流下鼻涕而变得困难的呼吸。从堆积如山的抽纸箱中抽出纸巾，我再次吭哧了起来。

“叔叔。”

孩子湿漉漉的头发滴落着水滴。孩子很爱出汗。和他的爸爸一模一样。夏天的上学放学路总是令孩子难以忍受。孩子会蔫成霜打的茄子回家。然后立即走进卫生间冲澡。叔叔。冲完澡恢复了一些精神的孩子愉快地呼唤着我。低沉的声音。已经颇有大人的姿态了。孩子的手拿走了我空空的杯子。修长的手。像他爸爸。孩子用勺子舀了新的柚子茶放进了我的杯里。然后倒入了烧好的开水。甜腻的香气再次散发了出来。孩子把杯子放到了我的旁边。

“谢谢你，钟仁。”

孩子笑了起来。与伯贤，不一样。我突然感到了陌生。然后马上感到了愧疚。在孩子的身上寻找着伯贤的我。

“叔叔，去趟医院吧。”  
“嗯，知道了。”  
“说是那么说，肯定又不去吧。明天一定要去。”

嗯。我心不在焉地点了点头。为了与孩子对话，放下了正在阅读的书。眼睛有些干涩。坐在我对面的孩子的肩后有个巨大的水族箱。与不大的屋子并不相称。行行色色的热带鱼游弋在水族箱中。一直维持着恒温的水面上有个照明灯。水族箱氤氲着蓝色。角落不停地冒出水泡。水草在摇曳。热带鱼在游弋。我感到了安心。孩子站起了身。走到了水族箱前。拿起了放在前面的饲料桶。抓起勺子洒向了水面。热带鱼们游了上来。不停地翕张着鳃部。真可爱，我呢喃。似是听到了那个声音，孩子望着我笑了。真的，不像伯贤。

“和我约好了哦。”

孩子长得像她。

“嗯。”

与伯贤结婚的女人。

“学校有趣吗？”  
“是发自真心地问我吗？”

孩子毫不掩饰的语气。很像伯贤。我笑得暧昧。而后补了一句。抱歉。孩子的表情变得弛缓。很像，伯贤。我开始一一回顾着自己有没有在今早服药。

“叔叔，没事吧？”

看着我用手扶住観骨，孩子露出了担忧的表情。我扯起嘴角摆了摆手。然后开口说。没事。笼罩在孩子脸上的阴影却丝毫没有消退。从孩子略显黯淡的脸上，我又开始找起了她。我的头渐渐垂向了盛满柚子茶的杯子上。我眨着眼。把杯子举到了嘴边。孩子再次动了起来，往水面洒下了饲料。舌尖上沉淀了甜腻的味道。头，很痛。最终站起了身子。随着拖拽椅子的声音，可以预见孩子也会抬起头。但是我并没有抬起脸。

“要吃什么吗？”

我背对着孩子问他。孩子似乎在考虑着什么，留出了一段空隙。可以听见放把勺子放回桶里关上饲料桶的声音。今天早上刚刚修剪了指甲，干净整洁的手指拧开了煤气灶。

 

真是顽强的感冒。我打开碗橱拿出了药盒。装在盒子里的感冒药和装在袋子里的血清素(serotonin)。接了一杯水放在餐桌上，拉开了椅子。屈着腿坐下又发现肩膀在抽痛。我再次站了起来。打开了刚才关上的碗橱，取出了肌肉痛的药。又坐回了维持着站起时的状态的椅子上。游弋在水族箱里的热带鱼似在注视着我。我莫名对它牵起了嘴角。鱼儿猛地背对过我。轻盈摇摆的鱼尾有些可恶。

拧开盖子后闻到了熟悉的味道。我按照顺序往手心里倒出了定量的药。然后伴着水一同咽了下去。只是再普通不过的日常而已。

我每天都会服药。绝不会偷懒，总会按时服用剂量众多的药物。因为不想疼痛。疼痛会把人逼至极限。无论是身，还是心。

药盒鳞次栉比的碗橱。孩子是对它颇为看不顺眼的样子。虽然并没有说什么，但是能通过表情看出来。虽然可能的话并不想做孩子讨厌的事情，但只有这个是真的无能为力。若要辩解，现在这个程度已经是减量之后的了。大学时期更是服用过更多药物。我的书包里装着的不是书籍或资料，而是满满的药。头痛每天光顾，消化不良也会每日找上我。频繁到让我觉得身体无恙的日子反而更显怪异的程度。我一日不落地服用着药物。

你吃那么多药不行啊。

正吞服着药物的手腕猛地一顿。似乎能感觉到伯贤紧紧抓着我手腕的手。比他人温暖的体温。有力跳动的脉搏。虽然纤细却强有力的手攫过了我。虽然迈进了二十岁这个成人的门槛，却仍然有着孩子般线条的眼睛看着我。镶嵌其中的眼瞳无比青葱。拥有着属于自己的坚定信念的二十岁伯贤，正用对我有所不满的表情俯视着我。混合着孩子与成人之姿的脸皱了起来。年轻的我才不管伯贤怎么样，依然我行我素地服下了药。伯贤继续抓着我的手腕。我继续服用着药。

为什么总是吃药？

我并未回答。只在心里开口。如果没有药，我会很难忍受下去。

像你那么吃药，药也会变成毒的。

因为有你啊。

伯贤对我露出这种程度就够了，的目光，也许是我的错觉也说不定。不，应该是错觉。因为他不可能对我抱有那种感情。伯贤什么都不知道。一切的一切都是我单方面的感情争斗。我们是平凡的朋友，而怀抱其他感情的只有我一人。

在说着自己要结婚的伯贤面前流下眼泪，根本是无稽之谈。我一定是露出了尴尬的僵硬表情。一边生硬地回答着是吗，祝贺你。我不可能在伯贤的面前流泪。而且还是听到他要结婚的消息时。因为我们只是朋友。把散发着腥味的感情压抑在心底的，只有我一人。

不知何时我的手腕已经变得冰凉。我滚动了几下喉结。药物随着水流进了我的体内。

与我撞上了视线的鱼儿在咕嘟着鱼鳃。仿佛在吃药。就像我。我笑了出来。

 

按下结束通话后，立即叹出了忍耐多时的叹息。卷起了沉闷地盖住手背的袖子。然后扶起了额头。因不耐烦而变得狭窄的视野里，可以看到伤疤。不想看见。我把眼皮往下扯了扯。

你好像并不爱我。分手吧。重复着相同步骤的离别通报。我认真地谈着恋爱。可是却并不顺利。为什么会这样？看似顺利的恋爱总是以同样的结局告终。我实在无法理解。我纯粹地喜欢着与我恋爱过的那些人。可他们却说着相同的话语，离开了我的身边。

无法得知理由的事情，太多太多。

如果有人问我是不是不喜欢他们，我会摇头。毫不犹豫地，真实地。但是与我错过的人都在说我并不喜欢他们。是说我的心并不按我所想地运作吗。有些虚脱。

孩子上了学。外面在下着雨。颇为强劲的雨水敲打着窗户。我担心起了没有带去雨伞的孩子。

随着阴郁的天气一同暗下来的屋内。若要读书未免太暗。要不要开灯呢，正在思考时，我突然察觉我正在感到安稳感。抬起头可以看见水族箱。形形色色的热带鱼成排游弋的鱼缸。浅墨色与深青色混合，把我推进了某一日的记忆之海。

伯贤，唯独喜欢去水族馆。每当快要遗忘时，总会买来对学生来说价格不菲的门票，拉着我的手腕与他一同前去。次数多到对鱼类毫无关心的我都在听了他的说明后了解了不少的程度。他虽然喜欢所有的水族箱，可其中也有着令他尤为钟情的地方。装着巨大鲨鱼的巨大水族箱。带着浑浊的朦胧，充斥着蔚蓝气息的水族箱。在伯贤感到神奇地一直驻足在那前面的时候，我以鲨鱼很可怕的借口退到了后方。仍能回忆起来。足有伯贤数十倍大的水族箱。本以为很宽阔的伯贤的肩膀，只要在它面前就会显得莫名渺小。如果那个水族箱破裂，里面的水吞噬了伯贤该怎么办，让我产生这种无稽想法的程度。

没有时钟的家。除了水族箱发出的声音外，一片寂静。我闭上了眼。然后抱住了自己。把我，带到了那个地方。巨大的水族箱，伯贤的背后。

我喜欢与我错过的人们。  
可是谁都无法把站在伯贤身后的我捞出。

 

伯贤很胆小。虽然会因特有的亲和力而无论到哪都是中心，但是伯贤总会对我说他很孤独。我知道那个理由。因为会对所有的人划下界线。伯贤熟知给予好感后将之推开的方法。比任何人都要清楚。委婉的拒绝是伯贤最擅长的事情之一。

我和伯贤从就读小学之前开始就一直很亲。我们是互相了解彼此的朋友。小学，中学，高中，甚至大学。从未分开过一次，我们一直呆在彼此的身边。比父母还要近距离地守望着彼此。长时间共享着互为不同却相似的人生。

不知道我是从何时起，以别样的目光注视起了伯贤。为什么会那样，我也不知道。

在这漫长的时间里，伯贤接纳过谁，也推开过谁，而且一如既往地坚定守护着自己的围栏。明明被无数的人围绕，却也明确地守护着自己的界限。我是站在伯贤的围栏之内的人。伯贤会独自前往水族馆，或者携同我前去。其他人从未侵入过那个领域。我如此相信着。因为我很了解伯贤蜷起的背。

啊，真孤独。

穿着校服的伯贤在笑。眼尾深深耷拉着。不知是因为下雨还是因为睡了一觉，压得服服帖帖的头发令他显得有些无精打采。我拍了拍伯贤与主人一样无精打采的校服衣袖。然后生硬地回嘴。

什么。

虽然驳斥过他会妨碍自己的学习，但我也一样对晚自习感到无聊。坐在我前排的伯贤只要监督老师一出去便会马上转过来面朝着我。我对那样的伯贤感到很亲切。很高兴。

好孤独。

能对我说这种话。在其他孩子面前绝不会松懈力道的肩膀仿佛中了魔法般缓缓松懈下来时。伯贤会在我面前短暂地放下他孤单地背负的东西。我对确认自己是站在他的界线里的人的过程感到无比开心。虽然明知那只是我一个人的错觉，也是种幼稚的举动。

给我学习。  
好想去看鱼缸。

伯贤会把水族馆叫成鱼缸。还不如叫水族馆呢。但是我也并未硬是去纠正他。

我倒是想去游乐园啊。

在我的手指上转动的铅笔掉到了书上。在教室后方转动的电风扇的风吹起了伯贤的头发。头顶有几根头发直直地站立。可爱得令我想去抚摸，却只是以捡起铅笔代替。

你真他妈喜欢坐那些游乐设施啊。

伯贤一副受不了的表情。在看着其他人的眼色小声呢喃的时候，也在他妈，这两个字上加重了力道。我眨了眨眼。

你啊，又是跳楼机又是过山车的，我去，看你坐我都要被吓死了。  
但是很好玩啊。

伯贤碰了碰我的手指。我手中的铅笔再次掉了下去。

我讨厌坠落。

电风扇发出嗒嗒的声音停止了运作。伯贤的头发服帖地落回了头上。在我发呆时，伯贤碰了碰我的鼻子。对上视线后，他笑了起来。调皮地弯起的，下垂的眼。

“钟仁啊。”

在厨房忙活的孩子听到我的声音后顿时一僵。我走近了孩子。然后拿过了孩子手中的东西。软而潮湿的触感并不怎么令人愉快。这是死掉的鱼。结束了。坠落了。再也无法活着回来。孩子追上了毫不犹豫地走向卫生间的我。

“叔叔！”

孩子抓住了正往坐便器里扔进死鱼的我。脸上一片死色。与伯贤丝毫不像的，孩子稚嫩的脸。我笑了一下。被衣袖遮住的伤疤开始发烫。

“为什么要扔进这里？”  
“本来就要扔进坐便器的。”  
“为什么？”

我盖上了坐便盖，冲下了水。可以感觉到孩子的表情在扭曲。我并没有回头看孩子。眼前突然变得蔚蓝。水族馆的味道充斥鼻中。我用力闭上了眼，又再度睁开。

“因为结束过一次的东西，再也不会回来。”

仿佛有人在我的心窝放上了巨石，呼吸困难，胃里翻滚。我的体内像是产生了一个水族箱。仿佛有条鱼儿游弋在我体内的水中，翻搅着我。不，鱼儿并不能游泳。因为刚才，已经被我扔掉了。

坠落太可怕了。

伯贤嘟囔着。一边佯装微笑。

与孩子并排站着擦干手走出卫生间时，看向了鱼缸。死掉的鱼没能吃下就那么放置的饲料。已经胀透流散于水面之上。在那下方游弋的热带鱼似乎是在皱着眉头。我，埋怨着活着的鱼。埋怨着朋友死去却仍在安然呼吸的它们。但是同时却也在心中深深理解着。因为我现在也是这么活着的。我压下了再次在我体内游弋起来的鱼。真的，很讨厌。

为什么要死掉呢。

一切的一切都死得太过轻易。

 

孩子的MP3出了故障。明明是很少情绪外露的孩子的，似乎是很沮丧的样子，脸上露出了伤心的神色。我为了孩子挑选起了电影。虽然并不保证能看完电影结局。在快要入睡的时间播放电影一起躺着观看的话，孩子会就此入睡的。那我就只需把尚未进行至结尾的电影关掉就好。

“叔叔是不是又不会看到最后。”

似乎看穿了我的想法，孩子向我问来。细细眯起的眼在追究着我。被发现了小心思，我笑得有些尴尬。

“我会努力的。”  
“肯定不会看到最后。我都知道。叔叔去过医院了吗？”

去了。因为约好了啊。我点着头，晃了晃医院给我开的药方。孩子露出了心满意足的表情。双手精干地叉腰的样子根本就是他的翻版。

“叔叔的责任心果然不是盖的。”  
“是啊。”

伯贤并不怎么做约定。理由是没有自信遵守。也会对无语的我提出自己的主张，说怎么可能预先知道未来的事情提前约束。因为感觉有点道理，当时是就那么放过了，但是现在想想真是无稽之谈。伯贤就连难得一次的约定也不会遵守。肯定只是讨厌做约定而已。虽然有些人会攻击那样的伯贤说他没有责任心，可我还是想去包庇他。说伯贤只是，胆小而已。

为了看电影而关掉了所有的照明，漆黑的家里只剩下了屏幕里的光和水族箱的蓝光。躺在我身边的孩子均匀的呼吸声。电影迈进了后半部分。我微微缓下了一直聚精会神地观看的势头。

据说这叫Butterfly hugging。

抱着自己的肩，伯贤如此说明。高考一结束就奔向美容室的伯贤的头发是褐色。对着取笑他像只狗的我，伯贤摆出了生气的表情。

就是这样，拥抱爱人的。

做做看。伯贤戳了戳正呆呆坐在床上的我的胳膊。瞪圆了并不大的眼。

不是，要这样交叉胳膊后抱住。

你拥抱别人的时候要这么抱吗？看着我生涩的动作，伯贤把双臂放到了我的肩上。见我吓了一跳，他露出了调皮的表情。怎么，偶吧碰你，让你心动了？见他油嘴滑舌我便举起了拳头，结果顿时垂下了尾巴。真像狗。没有漏听那句的伯贤推了推我的额头。

闭上眼。  
干嘛要闭眼。  
啊，闭上啦。

用自己的手将我满怀疑惑的眼皮合上的伯贤。盖在眼皮上的掌心很温暖。

然后去想象。

想象你认为最安全的空间。

孩子已经入睡，屏幕也一片漆黑。而我背对着孩子侧躺着。抬起了被子下的手。交叉着紧抱住了自己。肩膀下触到了手掌。

与伯贤不同的，冰冷掌心。

我的安全地带是大海哦。

阳光透过伯贤房间巨大的窗户照射了进来。温暖的阳光吞噬了充斥着伯贤房间的蔚蓝光芒。我看向了伯贤的眼。温暖的眼眸。在那后方卷起浪涛的蔚蓝大海。

“伯贤啊。”

我没有找到我的安全地带。即使强迫自己去想也想不起任何东西。只有无边无际的黑暗阻挡在我面前。

伯贤沉入了大海。孤独而胆小的他终究没能忍受这个世界，进入了自己的安全地带里。和他的女人一起。手腕在发烫。呼吸也变得困难。喉咙阵阵发干。曾经的水波荡漾似是南柯一梦，我的体内毫无水汽，只有沙漠般的干燥枯槁。

 

 

孩子长得非常像与伯贤结婚的女人。深邃的双眼皮，有着温暖形状的嘴唇。

与伯贤结婚的女人，是个身体和精神看起来都很健康的好女人。可以包容看似强大，内心却比任何人都要脆弱的伯贤。暻秀君，很高兴见到你。我从伯贤那里听了很多有关你的事。亲切地笑着伸过来的温暖的手。她的脸庞，以充满善意的视线看着晕晕乎乎与之握手的我。在她身旁以与她相似的表情微笑的伯贤。我一边颤抖于内心一隅被冰削去的感觉，一边拼命地努力做出与他们一样的表情。

虽然只在结婚典礼上见过一次，但是她的脸却无比鲜明地留在了我的心中。她很美丽，而且最重要的是，她与伯贤非常般配。明明已经过去了20年。

伯贤从结婚前就想把她介绍给我，但是我却一直选择了逃避。光是想象就无比痛苦了，我根本没有自信能够承受看到真人时的冲击。吞服着比平时多出许多的药量，我，假装不痛不痒。明知道再怎么服药也无法控制住在伯贤面前跳动的心脏。但是如果连自己在做最低限度防御的感觉都没有的话，我怕自己真的会就此崩溃。

哪怕为了不显露正在动摇的自己而流着冷汗，我也仍在努力。隐藏自己的感情。那是自从我的内心承认了自己喜欢伯贤的瞬间开始，就一直令人生厌地持续到现在的事情。目睹了仿佛与自己毫不相干的结婚典礼。注视着牵着女人的手走向铺满鲜花的红地毯的伯贤，守望着自己曾经拼命想要靠近的伯贤彻底地离我远去。牵着并非我的他人之手，温柔地望着他人的脸，倾诉着面向他人的爱语，微笑着起誓要将自己的余生奉献给那个女人的伯贤，伯贤的后背。我看见了，曾经被蔚蓝的灯光所笼罩的后背，被明亮的灯光与祝福所包围。

“抱歉。”

我知道孩子讨厌独自入睡的夜晚。但是我却再次留下孩子走出了家门。明明看到了呆呆坐在床褥中央的孩子。握住门把的手那么卑劣。覆住了半边手背的格纹衫的袖子。我的衣柜里装满了格纹衫。因为伯贤喜欢。虽然我看似放下了伯贤，其实却比任何人都要紧紧地抓住不放。那么幼稚。

打开了车门。闻到了孩子放进去的芳香剂的味道。我启动了引擎。然后无意间望向邻座，止住了动作。狠狠闭上眼再度睁开。以纯真的眼眸仰望着我的八岁时的钟仁消失了。我呼出了颤抖的一口气。叔叔。以尚未成熟的声音牙牙学语般呼唤着我的孩子。我想起了刚才留在家里的孩子的后背。不知何时已有了如伯贤一般，不，比他还要宽阔的后背的孩子。以随着年龄增长而变得更加深邃的眼眸看着我的孩子。我惧怕孩子的成长。

这是我的罪恶感。  
我掩住了脸。

与伯贤结婚的女人的父母早已去世，伯贤的母亲身居海外。父亲则早已不在。伯贤的母亲信赖着从小与他宛如一家人般一起长大的我。把钟仁托付给我的，与伯贤一模一样的脸庞。绝不会知道我是以什么样的心情看着伯贤的，相似的脸庞。无法拒绝。也许在伯贤的母亲提出请求之前，我可能会先提出来也说不定。因为钟仁是伯贤的孩子。我以不洁的心态接纳了孩子。而它随着孩子的成长而变得越发巨大，碾压着我。看着越发像他母亲的脸庞，我开始自残了起来。用笑容掩饰对孩子感到的嫉妒，歉疚与恐惧的感情。我羞愧于自己。羞愧于在家里放个水族箱，在孩子的身上寻找着伯贤和女人，并以此延续生命的我。孩子是把我当成家人的吧。肯定会像自己的爸爸一样信赖跟随着我。只是把我当成与自己的爸爸很亲近的叔叔。

虽然并没有在一旁看到伯贤是如何宝贝地养育这个孩子，但我却是知道的。每当和孩子外出用餐时，他都会拍照发送给我。也曾经给我打电话后把话筒交给孩子。伯贤和女人，以及钟仁，与我梦想过的家庭一模一样。任谁看来都是无比幸福的理想家庭。我无法躲避偶尔从伯贤那边过来的联络，只能远远地观望着他们。没有丝毫可插足的余地。我在那面前羞耻于我自己。所以实在无法，去见伯贤。只是为了扼杀在我体内翻滚的鱼儿而费尽心神。尖锐的鱼尾无情地抓挠着我的那些时间。

这的确是散发着味道的感情。若要称之为爱情，也未免太过腥膻的，腐烂再腐烂的我体内的水。而如今，连那些也在逐渐干涸。

时至今日，我也依然无法将伯贤的女人，妻子，妇人等等的话语，熟练地说出口。

我嫉妒着那个女人。嫉妒着与伯贤度过最后时光的，那个女人。  
如此幼稚。

 

看着又在临近结局前按下停止的我，孩子露出了不满的神情。我假装视若无睹地关掉了播放器。嘈杂地嗡嗡运行的笔记本。把底盘发热的笔记本推到了角落，我从沙发上站了起来。孩子在我身后嘟囔着我没有毅力。我没有反驳。

孩子跟着我走进了厨房。而后拿起的并不是平时用惯了的塑料杯，而是玻璃杯。

“怎么不用你的杯子？”

我问他，孩子指向了洗碗台。尚未清洗的杯子上全是泡菜汤的水渍。我不安地看着手持玻璃杯的孩子。用拿着玻璃杯的手打开冰箱门的孩子不小心崴了一下。我吓了一跳。孩子飞快抓住了差点掉下去的玻璃杯。

“没掉下去。”

孩子露出了不好意思的表情。我眨了眨不自禁睁大的眼。

“叔叔，没掉下去。”

嗯，是啊。没事的。我点点头。转过视线看见了水族箱。与鱼儿对上了视线。鱼儿似乎也受到了惊吓般睁大着眼。不，是错觉吗。孩子对我夸张的反应并未多说什么。是不知道吗，还是装作不知道。总会发现自己在对着孩子倾泻曾经屡次问过伯贤的问题，而我又会对孩子感到更加的愧疚。

“叔叔不再继续读那本书了吗？”

孩子指着认真翻阅后被我被合上的书。因为很厚的关系连续阅读了数日，看来也让孩子记住了它。孩子看向了夹在临近结尾部分的书签。我点头。半途而废的电影，半途而废的书籍。孩子走到了水族箱前。我看着孩子舀着饲料的手。

所以说，我，也许是害怕终结也说不定。因为曾经看过某个人的终结。偶尔会这样想。如果我比伯贤先迎来终结的话。那么会不会比现在要好过呢。我无法忍受看到伯贤的终结的自己。后悔于没能比伯贤先行了结的自己。听到伯贤死讯的那一夜，明明那般狠心地划了下去，却依然没有停止的我的呼吸，

“叔叔，看看这个。”

以孩子为借口苟延残喘至今的人生，

“看来它们很饿呢。吃得好快啊。”

令我羞愧。

撞到防护栏后坠入海里的伯贤和女人。伯贤与她一同前往了自己的安全地带。而我留在此处日渐干枯。明明伯贤已经前往了大海，我却在走向沙漠。正与伯贤渐行渐远。每当领悟到这个事实时，总会无比恐惧。如果展开某一个结尾，总觉得伯贤与我会站在相反的两极。我独自思念着已经忘了我的伯贤。

“我也饿了。叔叔，我们吃晚饭吧。”

啊，好饿。暻秀呀，我们去商店吧。

在饥肠辘辘地揉着肚子的孩子身上，却发现了穿着校服的伯贤，我低下了头。

“想吃什么？”

一边询问着孩子，我从碗橱里拿出了药。寒心于为了忍受这个情况而不停吞下药丸的自己。我笑了出来。果然应该在那时候死掉的。

 

“叔叔。”  
“嗯？”

回来得比平时晚的孩子看起来很是无精打采。

“叔叔的愿望是什么？”

然后冷不丁提出了这么一个问题。孩子在向我搭话时，也没有停下手中的动作。不知在做什么，鼻尖都快要埋进纸张了。我为难到底要回答什么。

“英语里蓝月亮升起的瞬间，”

见我沉默了很久，孩子抬起了脸。似乎是在思考着什么，眼神有些空洞。

“是指非常少有的意思呢。”

从另一种意义上，我变得哑口无言。

英语里的Once in a blue moon是指极为少见的意思呢。看见了坐在大学附近的咖啡馆里，手舞足蹈地对我说明的伯贤。所以那又怎么样，看着生硬回答的我微笑起来的褐发的伯贤。温暖照拂的午后阳光。从敞开的窗户外吹拂进来的晚夏微风。

“只是……”

只是。

“好奇而已。”

好奇如果真有那么一天，你会做什么。

我是怎么回答向我提问的伯贤呢。想不起来。没有回答孩子的提问，我匆匆接过了外卖的食物。后背流下了冷汗。明明为了不再动摇而百般努力，却每每不坚定地毁约的自己，我到底要忍受到何时。

夜幕渐深。已到了就寝时间。在关掉所有照明的家里独自散发着光芒的水族箱。而那前面坐着并起双腿的孩子。那个后背很像伯贤。我理了理略显萧瑟的思绪，坐到了孩子的身旁。明明已经入夜，热带鱼却似不知疲倦地游弋在水族箱里。角落冒着气泡，水草随波摇曳的鱼缸。游弋于其中的形形色色的热带鱼。蓝色的照明。孩子似要穿透水族箱般直直注视着内部。从小，孩子就很喜欢水。明明身体已经成长到连我都可以进入他的影子里，孩子却仍然和儿时一样。虽然成熟到令我吃了一惊，但孩子依旧和小时候一模一样。叔叔。明亮地笑着，紧紧跟着我不放的八岁孩子。这个是什么，那个是什么，用手指指这儿又指指那儿，奔走于水族馆之中的小时候的孩子。以及现在坐在我旁边的孩子。

“叔叔。”  
“嗯。”

与那时不同的声音呼唤着我。我安静地回答。

“刚才说过的话，能再问一遍吗？”  
“嗯？”

水族箱后面的墙壁上，挂着孩子画的蓝色月亮。是纸张上只有一个蓝色圆圈的生涩画作。在孩子把那张画挂到墙上时，我只是静静地站在他身后。看着捏住纸张的迟缓的手。看着在那之下的后背。我只要看到其他人的后背，就会顿生凄凉感，以至于心脏无法承受。孩子的后背也是，我至今仍坚信着曾经喜欢过的那么多人的后背也是，走在路上看到的毫无关系的路人的后背也是。一个人的背上，似乎密密麻麻地悬挂着那人想要隐藏的内心深处的事物。比如忧郁，比如悲伤，痛苦，伤口等等。

“就是问叔叔的愿望是什么。”

我安心于无法看见自己的后背，又不安于孩子能够看见我的后背。没有回答孩子，而是更加紧紧抱住了自己。把鼻子埋进了披着黑色薄针织衫的胳膊里。用手掌包裹住了我越发渺小的肩膀。然后把我带到了我所爱的后背的身后。蔚蓝的气息，巨大的水族箱。伯贤啊。

“叔叔，困吗？”

我摇了摇头。微微笑着。

“我困了，叔叔。”

叔叔拉扯起了我。我直起了僵硬的身体。每当我迈开脚步时，蔚蓝的气息总会紧随着我的脚后跟。我看向了走在我前面的孩子的后背。那个孩子的痛苦是什么呢。失去了幸福的家庭后，

“叔叔。”

失去了充足爱情的那个空荡荡的空间。孩子回头看着我。水族箱的照明几乎将孩子的半张脸蚕食殆尽。影影绰绰，惨蓝地摇曳。

即使无法挽回，也是能修复的。

真的会那样吗。不，那到底是对谁诉说的话语呢。失去的东西遗留下的空位，到底要用什么来修复呢。那真的有可能吗，钟仁啊。

我忍住了猛然涌来的悲伤。

 

那是钟仁十二岁时的冬日。我和孩子，两人一起去了水族馆。有着无数家里的水族箱根本无法比拟的巨大水族箱的地方。在充斥着蔚蓝灯光的那里，孩子非常开心。睁圆了本就很大的眼睛，用手指四处比划着，小小的嘴片刻也闲不下来。虽然于我是个悲伤之地，但是看着在那里面欢腾的孩子，却并没有想象中的那般痛苦。我一边安心于这个事实，一边给孩子解释着各种问题。一一指出曾经与伯贤分享过的东西。而抓住我的脚步的，是鲨鱼在其中游弋的巨大水族箱。暻秀呀，笑得明亮的伯贤幻象般闪现在我的眼前，却又瞬间消失不见。那一瞬间，我似乎是有些悲伤的。从未说出口的心意在我的体内翻腾。仿佛那水族箱里的鲨鱼游进了我的体内，尽情地大开杀戒，内心翻搅不止。连我的头也开始作痛了起来。

年幼的钟仁不解地望着突然停下脚步的我。一边晃动着抓住我黑色毛衣一角的小手。不想再看到眼前一片模糊的景色，我闭上了双眼。然后深深地吸了一口气。孩子继续呼唤着我。叔叔，叔叔。嗯？我回答，看向了比我矮了许多的，长得很像那个女人的脸蛋。

叔叔，看看这个。

年幼的钟仁在笑。

是非常巨大的鱼缸哦。

指着伯贤喜欢的，装着鲨鱼的水族箱。

伯贤依然鲜明地留在我的心中。腐蚀着夕阳的校服袖口，晚自习时一直打着瞌睡的圆滚滚的后脑勺，洋溢着笑容的脸庞，纯良的眼角和调皮的嘴角，暻秀呀，呼唤我的声音。

我爱着与我在一起时会变得不同的伯贤。直到现在也仍然炽热地爱着他。收起顽皮的表情露出孤寂神色的那张脸。宛如烈火燃绝之后的沉寂般沉静下来的氛围。仿佛背负着重物般耷拉的肩膀。看似堂堂地迎战世界，实际却非常胆小的内心。所以才能理解。我对他的爱，是蛀蚀着自己的爱。我贪婪地紧抓着它不放。哪怕在我看着覆在他头上的白布之时，哪怕在我把他推入焚化坑之时，哪怕在我让化作粉末的他永远沉眠之时。也仍然依旧。我仍然紧紧地抓着有关他的一切。我的手中仍然有他。我仍然爱着伯贤。

可这一切却已结束，分崩离析。无法挽回。我，再也无法叫伯贤，baekhyunee (백현이)。从朋友变成孩子的爸爸，从baekhyunee变成伯贤。从蔚蓝地跳动着的后背变成毫无生命的粉末。伯贤啊，光是叫出口就会令胸口发烫的名字，已被火焰所吞噬，不复存在。

我静静地躺着。然后闭上了眼。紧紧抱住了自己。把我带到了那里。巨大的水族箱。蔚蓝的气息。我穿着黑色的毛衣。最后一次与伯贤一同前去的水族馆，那时穿过的那件毛衣。伯贤送给我的毛衣。穿着伯贤称赞很适合我的那件黑色毛衣。

我的身上散发着伯贤的味道。我抬起了头。伯贤的后背伫立在我面前。那个背影转向了我。不知为何略显悲伤的脸。弯着眼笑得看不见眼。他的手指向了自己的前方。暻秀呀，他呼唤我。我捂住了嘴。将一张嘴会倾泻而出的海水压制在我的内部。抬起了眼。他指向的地方悬挂着蓝色的月亮。我终于，找到了我的安全地带。因为那份喜悦，以及那份悲伤，而像鱼儿一般开合着嘴唇。

我欢迎着在我的沙漠聚集起来的水。  
伯贤啊，我想前往你的大海。  
伯贤向我搭话。背对着蓝色的月亮。而我，在恳切地祈求。

来世，

“暻秀呀，看看这个。”

希望作为鱼儿降生。

“是非常巨大的鱼缸哦。”

在狭小的鱼缸里，与伯贤一起游弋的。

 

Fin.

 

\----  
（后记写于2014.01.25）：

 

心血来潮开始翻译鱼缸时，本以为会拖上一个多月，却没想到从1月19日开翻以来，只花了六天时间就翻译完了这部中篇小说，而其中一天因为出门而没有翻译……果然是延续了十二月的奇迹了么(……)

本来翻译这之前的部分时也只是有些闷闷的，倒没有想哭的感觉，结果却没想到在结尾部分遇上伏兵，翻译着结尾处都暻秀诉说着对伯贤的爱意的部分时，和上次翻译AGC的结局一样，边听十二月的奇迹边哭成傻逼。T_T 对我来说，不同于AGC那般步入结局时突然狂风骤雨，宛如投下催泪瓦斯一般催走无数眼泪，鱼缸更是循环渐进，从一开始便营造出了沉闷的水中世界，在随着故事进行也在逐渐没顶，直到结尾处，那些积累至今的情感迎来了一个爆发，一发不可收拾。（其实我也不知道我在说什么

相较于之前的白度文Love in the cockpit还有Aavant-Garde Classic，这篇文翻译起来的确是更为顺畅的，因为上述两篇的行文有着典型韩语特征的长句与倒装句，AGC相对好一些，不过也有着诸多晦涩的术语表达，而我翻译起小说多少会有些龟毛，有个不算习惯的习惯就是会根据原作的行文风格决定译文的风格，有些译文读起来会带点非中式的异国腔(?)其实是权衡了原文与中式表达后取了较接近原作的手法，因为也挺想让大家体会到不同于中文小说的魅力。此方面的参照就是love in the cockpit和AGC(的部分篇章)了。不过没有接触过相关文章的人读起来的确是会较为不习惯。其实每翻译一部作品都会做新的尝试，基本上是按着作者走，作者走什么风格，我也尽量贴近，所以纵观至今以来翻译的那些文，有的读起来较为顺畅，那是因为倒装句和长句不多(……)，有的就是我龟毛的后果了。当然回头看之前翻译的作品，的确是有很多不满意之处的，也许以后会找个时间把以前完结掉的译文重新梳理整改一番。

接下来的翻译计划应该是把以前开的坑给渐渐填上，然后再找找喜欢的作者求个授权之类的吧。嗯。

然后感谢在连载鱼缸时留言支持的人们，还有潜水的人们XD最后这文已经结束了，犹豫的人也可以放心跳坑了~看完文后也欢迎下感想告知一下观后感，也继续给译者动力: )


End file.
